This invention relates to fishing rig holders. More particularly, this invention relates to fishing rig holders for fishing rigs having multiple leaders.
Various types of holders for fish hooks and special kinds of fishing rigs are known in the prior art. For example, holders for snelled fishing hooks are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,624,973, to Wilcox et al, 2,836005, to Jerdee, and 3,115,723, to Kline. A folding fishing equipment holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,741, to Hessler, and a folding fishing leader tender is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,541, to Henrichsen
The devices of the prior art described above seem to be designed primarily to hold fish hook containing lines and lures in safe and convenient protection. Fishermen have traditionally been faced with the inconvenience of storing and carrying fishing equipment attached to lines and leaders because the fine texture of the line, usually almost threadlike, has a strong tendency to cause the line to tangle easily. For the usual short lengths of leaders used as snells, most often 6 to 10 inches, the problem of tangling is not as severe as it is with the longer lines with multiple leaders attached used for special types of fishing, as for crappie fishing. A common crappie rig, whether assembled by the fisherman or a commercial type, will incorporate a fish line or leader of, for example, monofilament nylon 28 to 36 inches long, and a multiplicity of leaders, perhaps 4 or more, of either monofilament line or metal, attached to the fish line. Several of this type of crappie rig will quickly become tangled in a tackle box and cause the fisherman to spend an excessive amount of time untangling them while readying his equipment for fishing.
When fishing for crappie, the fisherman is permitted to use, at least in some states, a number of fishing hooks and leaders on a single line. Consequently, if he were to assemble the hooks, leaders, and lines at the time he arrives at the fishing spot, he would spend a great deal of time in doing so.
But, if the leaders and lines were all neatly assembled and maintained in quickly accessible position, very little time would need be spent in preparing the crappie rig for fishing. He would simply quickly attach the crappie rig to the main fishing line and snap the individual hooks into place.